One Happy Island
by FinalEmblem
Summary: Now off of hiatus! The teens take a much needed vacation, but that doesn't mean they're going to just lay in the sun. Rated for underage drinking, language, awkward moments, and teen/young adult content. May bump it up to M in the future... We'll see...
1. And So It Begins

Nigel Uno rolled out of his bed as if it were just any old morning... But he knew that this morning was different. Today was the day of the huge vacation that he and his friends had been planning for a year now, not to mention, the first day of him being un-grounded.

You see, last year, Nigel's parents went on vacation, and the brit did what any normal teen would do... Throw a party. But this party quickly turned into a rager and the house was destroyed. After a shitshow, drama-filled, out of control weekend, Nigel and his four best friends Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby all attempted to clean up the best they could.

And they did a damn fine job. However, upon his parent's return, they inspected the house and everything checked out. Well, maybe a little too well... Because when his parents searched the house, they noticed it was TOO clean. They immediately knew their teenaged son had only cleaned so efficiently to overcompensate for something... And they got the truth out eventually.

Thus began Nigel Uno's 365 day ban from anything fun. He was allowed one visit from his friends per week, and he had to call in every weekend at school to ensure that he wasn't drunk. But today was the end of all that, and the teen was allowed to live his life normally again. And he and his friends booked this trip to Aruba months ago, during school, and somehow they all managed to convince their parents of allowing their trip. Even the Unos allowed their son to take part.

The guest list for this event was larger than the usual core group of friends Nigel was used to, beyond his four best friends, also included was Fanny, Rachel, and Patton, all of which Nigel heard a mouthful from after not inviting them to his 'epic' houseparty...

* * *

Nigel stood by his driveway, all prepared to go, only waiting for his friend to arrive before they left. The first to drive up was Wally in his sports car, with Kuki sitting in the passenger's seat. The bald brit groaned seeing that these two were to first to make it... He loved them both and everything, but being the 'couple', it was incredibly annoying to be stuck alone with them...

With their relationship starting at the end of the huge house party a year ago, they started off very awkwardly, as if they had taken two steps back with their comfort around each other... But then a month before sophomore year of college started up, they seemed to take a turn in the opposite direction... They were always talking, flirting, kissing, hugging, and cuddling at the most unnecessary times. This annoying PDA came back with a vengeance when the asian and australian returned home to one another.

This was not, however, to say they still weren't who they were a year ago. Wally was still that hardheaded aussie who had a knack for causing trouble for himself, and Kuki still the delightful airhead that always had something goofy to say and could brighten up anyone's day. The only thing that's truly changed is that now everyone taunted Wally for being too open about his feelings, instead of not being vocal enough.

"How's it goin' mate?" Wally laughed, as he jumped out of his car, dressed tropically for the warm weather they have not even encountered yet, "Getting your first breath of fresh air in a year, huh?"

Nigel scowled, "You know, it's really not that funny..."

Kuki happily sprung from her seat and greeted Nigel as well, "Pff! Yesh it is! More importantly, isn't this exciting?" She cheered, "A whole week with sun, sand and oceans without our parents or schoolwork or-"

"A legal drinking age!" Wally added, grinning ear to ear, pulling out a random soda from his car. "We'll finally get to see good ol' 'Bottom's Up Uno' for the first time since last year!"

The brit gave his friend a look, "Very funny, Wallabee..." He knew the aussie hated it when he called him by his full first name. "But 'Bottom's Up Uno' is retired... If you don't remember I got myself into quite a bit of trouble last year..." He was referring to taking his shirt off and dancing on a table, attempting to kiss Kuki, singing to Lesley Gore, and getting with his exgirlfriend, Lizzie...

Kuki merely laughed, "Don't be like that, Nigey! We all do things when we're not proud of when we're drunk! Like make out with girls who don't actually look like me!" She said sweetly, but was clearly taking a verbal swing at her boyfriend, who nearly spat out his soda, trying not to remember the whole 'Tiffany' incident.

"... Or singing 'Lovefool' and crying and trying to rape me!" He retorted.

"Or like-" Kuki began but was cut off.

"Enough of your little lover's squabbles!" The brit demanded. "The point is, I'm not drinking when we get there, I need to practice my self control!" Nigel spat at the couple, growing red from frustration.

"Fine... Whatever suits ya, mate." Wally said, flipping his blond bangs to reveal his eyes a little more.

Immediately taking the conversation in a different direction, Kuki started blabbing about what she wanted to do while at the beach, "Well anyway! I can't wait to sit in the sand, and go swimming, and tan!"

Her simpleminded excitement led to her boyfriend making fun of her... Which led to an argument... Which led to the inevitable making out in the open.

"Fuck meeeeeee..." Nigel groaned under his breath as the two went at each other's faces. Luckily for him, he saw Hoagie driving up in his giant truck of a car.

Almost annihilating his best friend and his girlfriend with his car, Hoagie stopped his truck right in front of the two. Wally turned a deep shade of red, as opposed to his usual self, this was not from embarrassment, but from anger. "Why don't you watch we're you're going shithead?" The australian demanded, Kuki still wrapped in his arms.

Hoagie stuck his head out the window and laughed, "Why don't you suck tonsils somewhere a little less obvious next time, then?"

The brown haired teen was also more or less the same as he was a year ago, still goofy beyond belief, always making his bad jokes, the usual Hoagie Gilligan. One thing that has been a little different is his love life. At the end of the party last year, Hoagie was led on and shot down by Abigail. Sure he may have deserved it for pretending to be gay... But come on, the girl completely wrecked his self esteem... Still, he was on hot pursuit for Abby, and nothing was going to change that, even if he did have to work over time for it...

Nigel approached his car and whispered to him, "Thank you for saving me from those two..."

Hoagie shook his head playfully, "They just have to rub it in everyone's face, don't they? Whatever... So where's everyone else? I brought this truck so we can pack everyone's crap."

"Not here, clearly..." The brit sighed, "Let's just load up everyone who's here at least..." He turned to the blond who was arguing with his girlfriend over why they couldn't find a pool full of sand while they were away. "Hey muscles, why don't you give us a hand and throw these bags in Hoagie's truck?"

Not one to turn down a chance to show off how much he can lift, especially with Kuki around, Wally nodded and lifted Kuki's three bulky bags and carried them to Hoagie's car. "Aye... Whadda ya got in here? Rocks?" He whined, as he dropped the bags in.

"Don't be silly!" The girl giggled, "I don't carry rocks around!"

The three boys couldn't help but bow their heads in disappointment at Kuki's gullibility... But before they could verbally berate the girl, they heard a car coming down the road.

Next to drive into the house was Rachel, who drove with Fanny. These two weren't happy, as stated before, that they weren't included on the house party guest list last year, so Nigel wasn't looking forward to their arrival. Before Rachel could even stop the car, Fanny's door flew open and she leapt out. "Alright, this may be jolly and fun now, but I swear, don't think I'll forget so easily next time you don't invite me to something, Uno!"

_I knew it was coming... but that fast?_ Nigel asked himself.

She shoved in between Wally and Kuki, both of which gave her an angry scowl, she ignored them and kicked Hoagie in the shin. "Owowowowow!" The brown haired teen whined. "What was that for?"

Fanny put her hands on her hips, "YOU were supposed to pick me up, idiot!" Her attitude matching her flaming red hair. "And because of you I had to wait for Rachel to go out of her way to get me!"

"Geez! I'm sorry... But is it really that big a deal?" Hoagie asked meekly.

"It is when you're an idiot BOY!" The irish girl screeched, waving her finger at the boy.

Rachel ignored Fanny's tantrum and walked over to Nigel, "Sorry... She's just a little grumpy obviously... So who are we waiting for still?"

The brit shrugged, "I guess just Abby and Patton..."

Upon hearing the latter, Fanny took a break from her ranting at Hoagie and twisted around immediately, "Don't tell me you actually invited that little brat?"

"Patton?" Nigel asked, forgetting the grudge the two had for one another.

"Are you serious? Why is HE coming? I'd rather be stuck in a room full of adolescent boys than in a room with that piece o' crap! I may not even go if I know I have to deal with him!"

Wally knew she was bluffing so he thought he'd have some fun,"Alright then... Maybe you should just not come, because I'm behind Patton 150% on this."

She gave him a growl, "I'm still coming of course! I just won't enjoy my vacation as much with that little critter around..."

The blond huffed, "Oh well... It was worth a shot..."

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" She began arguing back, and the two entered into a furious argument.

Nigel nudged Rachel, "If she hates Patton more than she does Wally then maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite them both?..."

But the blond girl only laughed, "Oh Nigel, you don't get it do you?"

"Eh... Get what?" He demanded, confused.

Rachel shook her head, "She doesn't actually hate... You know what? N-never mind, it's just a girl thing, I suppose..."

Nigel scoffed, "Ha! A girl thing? Forget it! After what happened to me last year, I'm done with girls forever!... If I have a girlfriend anytime before I graduate college, it'll be too soon!"

This made Rachel give him an angry look, "Well that just sounds stupid... I'm not gonna try to find a boyfriend or anything... But if the 'right' person came along, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity..."

The brit laughed yet again, "I guess that makes more sense... Too bad I don't know any 'right' people..." Upon him saying this, Rachel huffed and went to go talk to Kuki. "W-what?" Nigel demanded, "What'd I say?"

"Hey look who's here!" Hoagie called as he looked down the street and saw Patton speeding toward the house, who came to a screeching halt right in front of the Uno's mailbox.

The obsidian haired teen rushed out of his car and looked around to see everyone else who had beat him there. "Woah baby, look at the party going on here!" Then his face suddenly went from excited to bitter... "I'm sure this is a almost as awesome as that party that I WASN'T INVITED TO last year!" He said angrily to Nigel, who merely slapped his forehead.

Wally went and gave the teen a high five, "How's it going, Drilovsky?"

"Not bad Beatles, military school is a bitch, but whatever, that's what summer is for."

The blond chuckled, "Oh yeah, I forgot you're all intense like that! So two weeks without your strict physical training, eh?"

But Patton merely laughed at the boy, "Ha! That's a good one, Beatles! Of course I'm gonna keep in shape... You should join me... You know, unless you're scared or something."

Not one to turn down a bet, Wally scowled, "Oh please! I can keep up with you and then some!"

"Oh yeah?..." The other teen scoffed, "Prove it!" He extended his hand, and the blond accepted it as they shook.

"I'd love to!"

Then Fanny came barging in, "Stupid boys and they're dumb ass bets! You two are perfect examples of why guys are idiots!" She threw her arms in the air and said mockingly, "Oh look at me! I'm a dumb boy and I like to brag about how much I can benchpress and my protein shakes!"

Patton gave her a look, then turned to Wally, "Seriously? This one?... I guess their is no such thing as a perfect vacation..."

The blond shrugged, "'fraid so..."

"You little brats! Why don't ye say that closer to my face next time?" The irish girl began her third argument since arriving when everyone else heard a voice.

"Still the same old Fanny, Abby sees." Said the red hat wearing girl as she pulled into the driveway with a minivan. She parked the car and got out, with her minimal luggage, especially in comparison to Kuki. She threw her bag in Hoagie's truck and turned around.

"Sorry to be late, Abby just knew there'd be whining and stuff, so she waited a little for it to die down..." She looked at Fanny, still fuming, "Abby ain't sure how effective it was... But now that she's here, we can go. Is everything set?"

Nigel double checked to make sure everyone was there, and then announced, "It would seem so! So now if everyone would just kindly put their belongings in-"

But Patton was one step ahead of him, "Everyone put your bags in, NOW!" He quickly shoved his bag into Hoagie's car.

Rachel and Fanny grabbed their bags and added them to the pile as the blond girl said, "Well then... Let's not stick around anymore, shall we? Let's get into Abby's car!

Hoagie jumped into his truck full of luggage and roared happily, "Aruba, here we come!" And upon his words, the other seven rushed to both Abby's large car and they were on their way to the airport.

* * *

A/N Yeah, not a fun first chapter, but it was more of an introduction to the idea of the story and the three new characters (as of now) than legitimate story, so rest assured people, the good stuff will be coming by the plenty starting next chapter ;) Now just because I set out the groundwork for the fic doesn't mean I don't need you guys! Your ideas would be much appreciated in this fiction, I want to make a story that appeals to you guys. So read and review and let me know what you think!


	2. Good Times At The Airport

Abby was driving all the teens whilst Hoagie agreed to drive all the luggage, so naturally it was a free for all with who was trying to grab which seat between the six remaining teens. Fanny immediately, much to Abby's dismay, jumped into shotgun. Wally and Kuki took up two of the three back seats, much to the dismay of Nigel, Rachel and Patton, who all stood outside, looking at the three remaining seats, two in the middle row and one with the dreaded couple in the back...

"Well I don't wanna sit with them..." Patton grunted, never seeing the australian and asian in action, but he certainly heard stories and was not keen on the idea of sitting next to them for an hour.

Rachel added, "Yeah... No offense, I know they're our friends, and I could tolerate it anywhere else... But I'm not sitting near them for the whole car ride..."

Nigel stood upright, very professionally, and said, "I find it most fair if we-" But he was swiftly cut off.

"Every man, and girl, for themselves!" Patton shouted, jumping into the van and taking the seat behind Abby. Throwing rules to the wind, Rachel followed suit and took the seat behind Fanny, leaving Nigel as the only option to sit in the back... He gave Patton and Rachel a look of betrayal as he grudgingly crawled next to Wally and Kuki, who were already diving into their annoying 'couple' crap, with Wally tickling Kuki to give him back his phone.

And with that, the car was started and the seven of them followed Hoagie and their luggage onto the highway. After a moment or two of awkward silence, Abby, the motherly figure of the car, suggested, "Hey... Uh, why don't we put some music on?"

Fanny immediately pressed the power button and hissed, "On it!" as she turned the dial and loud Irish folk music started blaring.

"I'm not listening to this bullshit!" Patton whined, covering his ears in frustration.

But the irish girl turned around and shrieked, "DEAL WITH IT!"

And with that, the car went silent once again, sans the obnoxious music, of course. This would have been okay, except for the fact that Wally and Kuki started yet another tickle fight with one another, and Nigel sat miserably helpless at the side. He felt himself die a little on the inside each time Kuki jabbed her elbow into him as a reaction to Wally burying his fingers into her armpits, her most ticklish spot.

After a solid five minutes of this, combined with Fanny's crappy music selection, Nigel cried, "Would you two CUT IT OUT?" This caused the whole car to look at him as he folded his arms and huffed.

Of course, this didn't go without response from everyone else... First Kuki responded, "Well someone has a crab in his boxers..."

Shouting over her own music selection, Fanny shrieked, "Well I can't say I blame him... You two are probably more disgustin' than last weeks dinner left out to rot!"

"Oh yeah? Well your music sucks!" Wally defended his girlfriend, "At least listen to something that doesn't sound like a dying cow!"

Nigel randomly interrupted, "Oh please! Like 24/7 Beatles is really that much better?"

"Hey! They're legends and you know it!" The blond retorted.

"Yeah..." Patton suddenly joined in, "Legends to old people like my grandma..."

Rachel had her own two cents to throw in as well, "Guys, calm down, I'm sure we can just settle this if we talk like civilized young adults... We're-"

"Aye, none of this 'we're more mature than that' bullshit..." Wally whined, crossing his arms in frustration.

Not one to back out of an argument, Fanny immediately joined in again, "As if, Rachel! You make it seem like BOYS are capable of using their so-called brains! Well I know better than to buy into that garbage!"

"Oh will you just SHUT UP?" Patton demanded, frustrated at the girl for being her usual sexist self. "You have to stop being such a feminist cu-WAH!"

The arguments ended as Abby pulled the car off the highway and came to a screeching halt, she shut off the radio, "ALRIGHT! That's it!" She turned around angrily and shouted, "No one gets to do anything until we get there! Fanny, cut the crap and stop picking fights with everyone! Patton, no being a dick! Wally, stop being a brat! Nigel, don't be such a drama queen! Now... If you four have anything left to say, I suggest you wait until we get closer, because the next one who so much as BREATHS too loudly is walking the rest of the way!" Suddenly she seemed to calm down and continued, "... Now... Who wants to play the quiet game?"

Patton, Wally, Fanny, and Nigel all immediately shut their lips and sat still. Not much was really said for the rest of the car ride...

All the while, Hoagie was happily driving in his car, proud of his decision to take the baggage, and not the teens.

* * *

After the awkwardly silent car ride came to a close, the friends burst out of the car at the airport. Abby and Hoagie handed their keys over to the parking services, and the teens were off to their plane. After taking a pit stop, they prepared to pass through the gates.

"Whadda ya mean I still have metal on me?" Wally demanded, as the security guard asked him to double check himself... for the fifth time.

"Kid, just go through your pockets and make sure you got everything..."

The australian sighed, "Whatever. Hang on..."

Waiting for the line to move, Patton growled, "Beatles, can you please be a little less useless for once in your life?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yeah!" Hoagie added, "We don't have all day! In fact, we only have like an hour left and at this rate we're not gonna make it!"

Ignoring his friend's unnecessary remarks, the blond teen shuffled through his pockets yet again and this time pulled out an iPod. "Alright! That should be it!" But as he passed through the sensor, it began to beep again. Furious, Wally shouted, "That is IT! I didn't want it to come to this, but..." He yanked his jeans off, revealing palm tree covered boxers, and threw the pants in a basket and sent it through the conveyer belt.

"WALLY!" Kuki shrieked on the other side of the sensor, blushing and looking the other way as he finally crossed through.

He didn't see the problem with his actions, despite the look the airport security gave him... He pulled his jeans back out the other side and put them back on. "... What?... What'd I do?"

The girls watched him proudly dress himself back up, all of them embarrassed to be associated with the boy. Hoagie and Nigel were laughing hysterically, even Patton couldn't help but chuckle at the awkwardness.

* * *

As the eight of them walked down to find their gate, they passed by the moving belt placed for the convenience of people with heavy bags, needless to say, Kuki was all for childishly running onto it. As everyone else angrily walked along side her, she merely stood still and let the belt move her at the same pace.

"Hey guys! Look at me! I'm going to the same place as you, but I'm not moving!" She laughed in her usual bubbly way.

Abby shook her head and turned to Wally, "You know you're a pedophile for dating her, right? There's no way in hell she's our age..."

* * *

As the teenagers sat around their gate, Abby read her favorite book as she listened for news of the plane's status and location.

Hoagie came back from a sandwich run at the airport 'Subway' and started munching furiously on his lunch. Fanny shook her head as she looked at the brown haired boy. "Aye! How in the hell do yeh eat that much and not go back teh being chubby?" She demanded, dumbfounded by why Hoagie had managed to stay skinny despite making no diet changes since he was a kid.

The airloving teen shrugged, mouth full of food he responded, "Ayf dunno, ith a gifth i thuppose."

Patton shook his head in jealousy, "Man, if you take my work out routine and your metabolism you can make one jacked mother fucker..." He secretly wanted to be able to eat as well, but he wasn't going to get to run for another day, so he had to eat sparingly. "You could be ripped if you just put the effort in, Gilligan."

But Hoagie laughed, finishing his food before speaking this time, "Ha! That's a good one! Hoagie P. Gilligan doesn't do the whole exercise thing, that's for people who have low self esteem issues."

The black haired teen growled and retorted, "Or maybe for people who want to be stronger so they can kick the asses of losers like yourself!"

Backing off nervously, the goggle wearing boy whimpered, "Woah now, let's not jump to conclusions here!"

Ignoring the two boys and their argument, Rachel turned to Kuki and gave her a look of desperation, "Why are guys so immature? Honestly the fact you hooked yourself one that was willing to be in a relationship is beyond me!"

Kuki smiled as her boyfriend was singing along to his iPod, oblivious of the conversation going on right next to him. "Well, he's not an ideal boyfriend, but he gets the job done." She replied jokingly, giving the blond a kiss on the cheek. He merely stopped pretending to play airdrums for a moment and gave her a confused look, but then immediately went back to his big 'solo'.

Rachel blushed with jealousy, "Seriously though, Kuki... It must be so nice having someone you can depend on like that..."

"Yeah, it's a good feeling." The asian girl smiled and then continued, "... But don't worry, Rachel, you're sooooo pretty! What kind of guy wouldn't want to date you? You're nice, you're smart you're pretty, I'm sure plenty of guys would be willing to snag you at the first chance!"

To this, the blond girl gave a disappointed look downward, "Yeah, yeah... I don't care though!" She tried her best to be more confident, "I mean, college is one of the most enjoyable times of a person's life, and I'm gonna make the most of it, boyfriend or not!"

Kuki shook her head slightly, "I know that, but it never hurts to share that time with someone." She smiled her usual infectious smile and finished, "... But it's your call, obviously."

Rachel simply looked the other way and sighed, "Yeah, I suppose so..."

Still trapped in the world of his iPod, Wally started singing in a grungy tone, "Duh nuh nuh NUH! Gonna fly a plane! Bun nun nuh NUH! Hope we don't all die!"

The blond girl looked at him, and then at Kuki again, "On second thought, maybe I can wait to find the right guy... No offense..." She laughed at the aussie's childishness. The asian girl simply laughed along with her as Wally continued to create lyrics to an imaginary song.

* * *

Nigel took out his ringing phone and answered it, "Hello. Nigel Uno speaking, what can I do for you?... Oh... Hi mom... No I didn't forget anything at home... Yes I brought extra underwear... I'll miss you too mom... Can I-... Just for?... I know we won't be able to talk until I get-... Love you too mom... Bye."

He angrily shut his phone after the conversation had ended and Abby smirked as he shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Oh Nigey, you're such a momma's boy!" Abby mocked, making a kissy face at the brit.

"Shut up!" Nigel demanded, blushing a little bit, "I can't help it if my mom is overprotective!"

Abby shook her head, "That's not what's funny, it's that Abby knows you're gonna miss your mom more than she's gonna miss you."

The bald teen didn't like the sass, "Hey! That's completely untrue! I'm an independent young man and I don't need my mother around me twenty-four seven!"

But the dark skinned girl gave him a jokingly doubtful look, "Yeah? Is that so? Well Abby guesses we'll see how you're doing without any communication with her for two weeks!"

"Fine!" He shouted back, blushing.

But Abby didn't hear him as she was too busy noticing the announcements going on...

**The plane scheduled to fly to Aruba has not been able to depart due to weather conditions in it's current location. We apologize for the inconvenience. **(A/N Sorry that's so informal, I honestly couldn't think of something better to say...)

All eight of the teens froze in place as the announcement was made...

"What the fuck?" Wally shouted, grabbing his head in shock.

Abby continued, "What the hell are we supposed to do NOW?"

"Well I can't help but feel this is one of you boys' faults!" Fanny shouted over everyone else, "Good job being grounded until today, Uno!"

The brit tried to defend himself, "It's not my fault! How about we stop playing the blame game and try to figure out what we're going to do?"

Kuki frowned in disappointment, "But I wanna go to the beach nowwwwwwww!"

Patton scowled as well, "Yeah! I'm not waiting any longer to do this! It was inconvenient enough to plan as it is!"

Rachel finished, " Yeah... This isn't exactly easy to work a schedule around... We need to either think of something or just give up..."

And then, a hero emerged from the group... "Don't fear, my good people!" Hoagie laughed a manly laugh, hands on hips.

"Don't fear?" Fanny shrieked, "How do you expect us to do that? This is terrible!"

But the brown haired teen continued to laugh, "It takes a real man to solve a dilemma such as this one... And I happen to know just what to do!"

Abby gave her friend a look of confusion, "Oh yeah? And just what exactly do you know how to do?"

But her question went unanswered as Hoagie pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked off to a more quiet location. The seven remaining teens simply looked at one another.

"Whadda think he's doing?" Kuki asked innocently.

"Probably finding a dick to suck to get us on a plane." Patton laughed, watching Hoagie walk further and further away from the group.

Rachel shook her head, "I dunno what he's planning, but I only pray that it's something good... There's no way we can get a plane for one of the next few days..."

Abby put her hand on the blond girl's shoulder, "Don't you worry, Abby has faith in Hoagie, he's not the type to let his friends down... Now let's just wait for him to come back."

* * *

_45 minutes later..._

Hoagie returned back to the gate and had a huge smirk on his face, and he was immediately attacked by all of his friends, badgering him down with questions about where he went and what he did.

"Where WERE you, fool?" Abby demanded.

"Yeah did you suck someone's dick?" Patton questioned.

"Tell ussssssss!" Kuki sang.

"What could you possibly have been doing, you moron?" Wally growled.

"Yeah, stupid boy!" Fanny added.

"Well? Out with it!" Nigel finished.

Hoagie simply stood with a smile on his face, "You guys are gonna be happy to hear that I, Hoagie P. Gilligan, the most awesomely super cool hottie you all know and love," The goggle wearing teen was too proud to notice literally every one of his friends was rolling their eyes, "has come up with a solution!"

"Oh yeah?" Rachel asked, "Just what did you possibly do?"

"Oh nothing..." The brown haired boy smirked nonchalantly, "Just getting us a ride with a private pilot here!"

"What?" Abby gasped with delight, "How in the hell did you manage that one?"

Patton continued with his inside joke, "I told you, he had to have sucked someone's dick!"

Hoagie cringed, "Please, I have standards... I would only do that for Wally..." He winked at his blond friend and nudged him. Ever since the whole 'gay' fiasco at Nigel's house party, Wally has been extra vulnerable to Hoagie's gay pranks.

As such, Wally shuddered and hissed back, "W-whatever! Just tell us what's the deal!"

His best friend simply laughed, "C'mon! I'll explain as we walk!" And with that he led the teens down the halls of the airport. They passed by all the other gates and made it to an empty one, where Hoagie simply walked through to the assistant that was sitting at the desk outside the entrance.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The woman asked, as Hoagie attempted to pass by.

He winked at the woman and grinned, "Why, it's me, remember? Hoagie Gilligan?"

The attendant's eyes widened at the sound of the name, "Oh my! My apologies! Right this way Mr. Gilligan, take your friends with you, of course! The captain is waiting for you!"

Hoagie smirked proudly as the woman gave him access to the gate leading to the private plane. Everyone quickly followed them, as if they weren't allowed to be there and they walked into the small plane, with just enough room for the small group of teens... "So..." Abby questioned as she took a comfortable seat on the fancy chairs. "What exactly did you do?"

"Oh you know..." The boy replied, grinning "Just your typical connections to get us a private jet... Nothing out of the ordinary."

Abby shook her head, "Abby thinks something is outta place here, but whatever, if this is legit, she could kiss ya right now."

The brown haired teen blushed and said, "Well, I can guarantee that this is no joke, I can introduce you to the captain himself if you like! C'mon!" And with that everyone got off their seats and and walked toward the head of the plane, but Hoagie stayed behind everyone else and said to Abby, "So... You could kiss me eh?" He gave a seductive eyebrow wave.

But the dark skinned girl laughed at him, "Oh please, Hoagie, it's just a figure of speech."

"Oh come on!" He whined as she followed the six others to the pilot's quarters. He somehow made his way in front of everyone right at the door and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, your captain is just beyond this door!" He knocked gently and waited.

Then the door slowly opened...

"Let's skip the introductions shall we?" A young man said, smirking as he walked out grinning. He had brownish hair and some streaks of blond at the front, "I believe we've met for the most part. Welcome to my private jet, I will be your captain today, but please... Call me Ace."

* * *

A/N oMg AcE iS iN tHe StOrY tOo? Uh... Anyway... Just another filler chapter, but don't worry, the real vacation is starting soon ;) Once they have more to do, the story will pick up. Hopefully this chapter does a good enough job of keeping people's attention, I tried to make it interesting, but honestly, how interesting can you make an airport scene? Anyway, just leave a review if you like it, or you can yell at me telling me to get to the good stuff, both of which will make me happy. Again, I hope you all enjoyed, and will continue to read as the chapters keep on coming!


	3. Take Me To The Island

Immediately, Wally's jaw dropped, "Aye! Not this prick!" He was never a fan of 'The Kid', what with having the hots for Wally's now-girlfriend, and having the admiration of his best friend...

Ace simply looked at him and laughed, "My, how you've grown, Goldilocks!" He now looked up at the australian, as opposed to downward.

"You filthy little..." The boy started, but Hoagie interrupted him.

"Hehehehe... Uh, excuse him, Ace." Hoagie apologized, then he turned to all his friends, "Guys... Ace was kind enough to offer his private jet for us to get to Aruba tonight, why don't we thank him?"

Nigel stroked his chin skeptically, "Wait a second... You're our age, aren't you?" He asked the pilot.

"Give or take a couple months, yes."

"Then..." Rachel picked up on what Nigel was getting at, "How in the heck did you get yourself a private jet?"

Ace chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you know... Impress the right people with your amazing flying skills and they're willing to register a plane under their own name and let you use it... Nothing special, of course. Besides, I know this baby's in and outs, I've had plenty of practice. So don't sweat it, everything'll be just fine."

Kuki gazed in awe, "Wowwwwwwwww!" She cooed, impressed by the teen.

Jealous as always, Wally scowled and shouted, "Hey! There's nothing cool about someone who has their own... private... Ah crud! Forget it!" He stormed off towards the seat, calling back to the group, "If you need me I'll be listening to Rubber Soul!"

Fanny still didn't quite buy into this whole situation, as promising as it seemed, "So... You're just gonna fly us almost a quarter of a day's worth of time just to turn around and do it again?" She demanded, giving Ace a dirty look.

"Oh you haven't told them yet?" The teen asked Hoagie, who simply blushed and looked the other way. Ace looked back at the others, "Well my payment for doing this for you guys was admittance into your suite."

"OH JUST FRIGGIN BRILLIANT!" Wally's voice echoed from the back of the plane.

Patton nodded with his off-in-the-distance friend, "Unfortunately I'm gonna have to agree with Beatles on this one... We have a four room suite and that's two people per room... There's no place for a ninth..."

Hoagie interrupted his train of thought, "Well... It's only a problem for us guys. I was thinking I would room with Ace, since I doubt anyone else wants to..."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" The australian accent shrieked from the back.

"A-anyway... So someone is gonna have to sleep in the common room... So you, Nigel and Wally have to duke that out."

The black haired teen gave a pissed look to Hoagie, "Thanks for making this arrangement without consulting anyone else, moron!"

Rachel scowled as well, "Yeah, Hoagie, this is everyone's vacation!"

"Stupid BOY!" Fanny, not one to boast originality, shrieked.

But Abby took the high road, "Guys! Guys! Let's not get so harsh... I mean Hoagie is saving the vacation by doing this! We should be thanking him, not getting mad at him! Now... Let's thank our gracious pilot and take our seats and get this friggin' vacation going!"

* * *

As the plane began taking off, Rachel finally settled into a seat next to Patton, who was looking a little pale. "Hey... You feeling okay, Drilovsky?" She asked kindly, concerned for his wellbeing.

"F-fine... a little under the weather... But I'm good..." He moaned back, still white as a ghost.

"A-are... Are you afraid of planes?" The blond girl asked her friend.

"I'm fine! Back off!" It was clear his face was trying to turn red, but it was completely devoid of blood due to his phobia. He froze as the plane lifted off the ground and grabbed his ears, "Lalalalalalala! I can't hear the jets! Blah blah blah!"

Fanny popped up right behind him, from her own seat, "Well, well... Whadda we have here? Look at wee little Patton! Scared of a little hunk of junk that flies!"

"S-shut up, Fulbright!" He groaned, "I just ate something funny this morning is all..."

The irish girl couldn't help but start laughing, "Oh sure! I'm positive that's why you're not feeling well! Not because you're a timid little baby!"

"Can it, will you?" Patton begged.

Fanny grinned deviously, "Well, well, well, not so tough now, are we big guy?"

Covering his mouth as he tried to stop himself from throwing up, Patton somehow turned even whiter. "I think I'm gonna-" But then he grabbed the barf bag under his seat, placed for the passengers' conveniences, and went all out into it.

"Aye!" Fanny shrieked, "You're such a typical disgustin' boy! Keep it in your belly why don't you?"

Patton, face still in his bag merely flipped her off quickly and then got up to throw the bag out. "You're a real bitch, you know that, Fulbright?" He groaned at the thought of having to spend another 5 hours on the plane, especially with Fanny right behind him...

* * *

Nigel sat with Kuki in the second to last row, he was starting to wonder why Wally didn't call dibs on sitting next to her when...

"Guess who?" The australian called out, reaching around the seat and covering her eyes.

_Damn it all..._ Nigel thought to himself

"Uh... Hm... Is it Hoagie?" She asked sweetly, had this been anyone else, it would have easily been sarcasm, but who knew with Kuki?

Nigel was disappointed to see Hoagie going along with the schtick, "Noooooooo!" The brown haired teen giggled.

"Gosh, Kuki, it's me!" Wally complained, taking his hands off the girls face, "You had a fifty fifty shot and you still guessed wrong!" Then he grunted under his breath so no one heard, "Stupid Hoagie's hands aren't even as big as mine..."

"Sorry, babe!" The asian girl apologized, turning around and looking at him. The two started having a playful argument when Nigel turned around and hissed in Hoagie's ear.

"How can you handle this?" The brit demanded, scowling.

Hoagie laughed and said, "I dunno... I think it's kinda cute."

Disgusted by his friend, the bald teen huffed, "Are you sure that whole gay thing was a joke last year?... Just try to keep it in your pants... Freak..." He then turned back around and closed his eyes to try and fall asleep.

_2 hours later_

Nigel slowly opened his eyes and heard talking between Hoagie, Kuki and Wally.

"I can't believe you two do that while your parents are at home!" Hoagie exclaimed, laughing. "Props to you guys! I would never take that chance!"

The bald brit's attention was drawn to the conversation now... _What were they talking about?..._

Wally laughed back, "Yeah... I mean it'd be embarrassing if one our our parents walked in on us doing it, but I mean, we both love it so much that we can risk it."

_Wait... Are they talking about?..._

Kuki smiled and added, "I mean, my parents never come into the basement, and Wally's are pretty good about leaving us alone too!"

Nigel's eyes were wide open at this point, he couldn't believe it!

Hoagie gave them a look, "But what if, by some random chance, they walked in on you two doing it? I mean, you guys have to be pretty loud, I assume."

The couple looked at one another "Well..." Kuki said calmly, "We try our best to be quiet, first of all..."

"And secondly," The australian finished, "I mean, if our parents ever walked in, we could just ask them to join us... That'd work with my parents at least."

The brit couldn't take it anymore, he shot up and turned around, "You guys! That's just disgusting! If you wanna have sex, that's fine! But you just crossed the line, Wally!"

All three of the friends gave Nigel a look of disgust and confusion.

"Sex?" Kuki shrieked, "Why do you think we'd be talking about that on an airplane, dummy?"

Nigel gave her a look and stuttered, "I- uh- well, you see..."

Hoagie started cracking up, "Oh my God! That's rich! That's a stitch! Holy crap! Bwahahahahahahaha!"

"You're an imbecile, Nigel..." Wally chuckled, "Besides, I took the liberty of printing a V-Card and it's still in my wallet... See?" He whipped out a little card that read "V CARD" and had a picture of Wally as a boy on it.

The brit growled, "Wait... First of all, why do you have that?... It's kinda weird..." Wally angrily put the card in his wallet, and scowled. "Secondly... If you weren't talking about sex... What, exactly then, were you talking about?"

Kuki laughed, "We were talking about Rock Band, silly!" She stuck her tongue out in an idiotic fashion, "We're embarrassed to do the singing part in case our parents walk in on us, so we try to keep it quiet!"

"But... I... You said... But..." Nigel tried to search for a loophole, but every aspect of the conversation had checked out... "Oh nevermind..." He slammed his head backward into his seat and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

With about only one hour left, Abby woke up and decided to get up from her seat next to Fanny and made her way to the back of the plane to use the bathroom. But when she arrived at the door she found it to be locked, "Who's in there?" She demanded, knocking.

"P-P-Patt-UGH!" Groaned the black haired teen as he puked some more into the toilet.

The dark skinned girl wasn't really getting the whole situation... "Patton, aren't you used to the 2x4 technology planes? You never used to complain about flying!"

"I dunno... I guess I felt safer in our own made planes..." The boy grunted through the door.

Abby slapped her forehead, "Well that doesn't make any sense! How can you feel safer in a plane made out of rusty old metal and wood?"

She was answered by more grotesque vomiting sounds... Knowing she wasn't getting into the only bathroom anytime soon, Abby turned around and sat in a vacant seat across from Wally and Hoagie.

The blond teen looked at her and asked, "Trying to get into the bathroom, eh?"

Abby nodded, "Yup... How long has it been?"

Hoagie pretended to be looking at a watch on his wrist, "Meh... Too long..."

The girl shook her head and groaned, "Well Abby feels sorry for Drilovsky and everything, but he needs to get his sorry ass outta there before there are problems..."

But before she could continue on her rant, Ace's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention friends, we are landing now in the lovely land known as Aruba. Please take your seats and prepare to land."

* * *

The crew finally landed and reached the port, where they quickly unloaded after the 5 hour trip in a small plane. They had no need to wait in line for their luggage as Ace managed to fit it on the plane for them. So they quickly checked through security and showed their passports and quickly made it outside. Almost immediately, everyone was regretting their decision to be wearing jeans...

"It's so bloody hot!" Nigel complained immediately, sweat already forming on his brow.

Patton, happy to be on land again, was already in shorts and a t-shirt so he wasted no time bragging, "I dunno, I think the weather is perfect!"

Ace, however, had it the worst of them all... He was still wearing his heavy pilot's jacket and long pants. "Yeah, yeah, it's bright and sunny in paradise, what else is new? Now how are we getting to the hotel?"

Abby took her hat off and wiped her forehead clean of sweat, "We'll just have to get a taxi... Now someone help Abby wave one down!"

And with that, everyone waved at the ongoing taxis, but they were all either filled up, or just plain didn't see the teens standing there... Finally, Fanny jumped on the hood of a slow moving one and glared inside of it to find it was empty. "This one is empty!" She called to her friends, giving the driver a nasty look for not stopping before she had to take drastic measures.

"Hey!" Patton nudged Wally, "Fulbright made use of herself for once!"

The blond chuckled and picked up his and Kuki's bags and entered the cab. He, Patton, Kuki, Ace, Abby, Fanny and Rachel all fit into the miniature bus, but as Nigel and Hoagie tried to enter, the driver waved them away, "No room. Sorry."

Hoagie dropped his bags angrily and huffed, "Are you kidding? What do you expect me and my friend here to do then?"

"Find other driver?" The man said, his lack of english speaking skills incredibly apparent. He simply closed the door and drove off with seven of the nine teens, leaving the remaining two in the dust...

"Well this is just friggin' perfect!" Nigel groaned, dropping his bags to the ground.

Hoagie put his arm around his friend, "C'mon pal, it's just a taxi! We'll be fine! Now let's get another one and try to catch up!"

And so they waited...

And waited...

And waited...

But it wasn't for another thirty minutes that someone finally stopped for the two teens, and the door slowly opened up. The man driving had something in his mouth that he was smoking, and Hoagie and Nigel knew it wasn't a cigarette or a cigar... "You want ride?" He asked grumpily, blowing smoke toward the friends.

Hoagie was clearly considering it... He looked at Nigel, who said, "Ohhhhhh no! We are NOT getting in this man's taxi!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're in this man's taxi..." The brit groaned.

Hoagie laughed, "Oh come on! It's like with Ace, no one was happy, but did we get there alright? We sure did!"

Nigel looked around the back seat and then replied, "Hoagie... Ace's plane didn't have broken beer bottles, porn magazine's and used condoms on it..."

The goggle wearing teen comforted his friend, "Don't worry! We'll just give him the hotel's address and we'll be there soon and then you don't have to worry!" He pulled out a small piece of paper with the address and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir... If you don't mind can you tell me where-"

But the man took the paper straight from Hoagie's hand and spat who knows what into it and threw it out the window... "Now... Where are you going" He asked simply.

"I don't remember the name of the hotel!" Hoagie shrieked, grabbing his hair.

Nigel pulled out his phone and prepared to call one of the other seven, but soon realized he was in Aruba, "... No phones... Damn it, Hoagie! 'Oh don't worry, we'll be there soon!' What a load of bullshit..." He whined, arms crossed.

The brown haired teen apologized, "I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

But the brit simply nodded to the filthy back seat and all of the condoms and beers and porn, "Oh gee... I'm so surprised this happened to us... How could this get any worse?"

Suddenly a police siren started blaring...

The cab driver came to a screeching stop and turned to the two friends, "If they ask, you two were in taxi last week at 2 o'clock in morning. Yes?"

Nigel simply glared at Hoagie who laughed nervously, "Uh... Well I dunno if I could lie to the cops like-" But they had already surrounded the car and yanked the driver out.

One of the men poked their heads in and looked at the two friends, "And just who are you two?"

Nigel immediately begged, "Please! We just want to get to our hotel! We didn't know this man was trouble!"

Hoagie added, "Yeah! Please! Can you help us find our hotel?"

The cop gave them a suspicious look, "Alright... Fine, get out of the car... Don't mind if I ask you a few questions on our way to... Where was it you were going again?"

The teen with hair stuttered nervously as he tried to remember the name of the place. Nigel's gears suddenly went into motion and he remembered that he had brochure in his bag! He immediately took out the paper and said, "This one!"

The cop studied the pamphlet for a moment and said, "Well... If that's what you're looking for then just turn around..."

The two friends gave each other a confused looked then both turned around together and saw their hotel just sitting there right behind them.

"Oh!" Nigel laughed awkwardly, "Well thank you very much! I'm glad we had your help!"

Hoagie added, "Totally! Great time to pull us over!... Well... Bye!" But of course life is never that easy.

The man gave them a stern look, "Alright... You still need to check out with us... So why don't you take a seat and we'll discuss what you have and haven't done illegally here yet."

The bald brit groaned in anger, "We just got here, though! We swear!"

"That's what they all say... Why don't you just get comfy... This won't take more than an hour..."

The teens gave each other yet another look and grudgingly stood still waiting for their interrogation to begin before their vacation could start...

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! Chapter three done and out of the way! They're finally there and the vacation begins now! It's been fun thinking of how to make everything go wrong even when they're just traveling, imagine how much fun it'll be when they're at the beach? Oh teenagers, what a crazy species... So hopefully you all liked it, I hope this was a quick update for you all, it wasn't a hard chapter to write because the jokes are pretty straightforward. The (hopefully) memorable gags will be starting in the next chapter! Anyway, review please! And if there is anything I'm doing wrong, don't be afraid to verbally beat me back into place, this story is for you guys and I need to make sure you're all loving it ;)

Anyway, I'm introducing the respond the reviews section, because you guys are just too great to not respond to!

**laughyytaffy **Let your brother think what he wants, younger siblings are hopeless anyway, I would know ;) I'm glad you enjoyed my cliffhanger, I was quite proud of it myself haha. And I'm working on it, don't worry, I may not be as fast as A Weekend To Remember, but I'll do my best! I always love hearing how much people love my story!

**Laurie43 **Yup, Wally and Kuki's flirting is much more frustrating when they're actually dating haha. They asked for it when they always tried to get the two together ;) And who knows, maybe Abby did mean it? Maybe she just saw another hair on his face :p... And I loved the idea for the security gate too! I was just trying to think of how to make something like that humorous, I'm glad it worked :) Oh, and Ace will definitely be a troublemaker on this vacation, but who knows? Maybe he'll cause drama for others in addition to Wally and Kuki?

**numbuh310alltheway **I'm glad you liked Wally's singing, I thought it was a nice touch/is something that he would have done on the show, so why not? And thanks, I'm glad to hear you liked the chapter! Especially because I was worried it wasn't going to go over well, but you all reassured me otherwise :) Oh, and he'll be known as Ace, as you can see in this chapter, but I planned on having a few cameo references as "The Kid" again, and also "The Man" haha.

**cartoonlover **You can't wait? Well then I'm just gonna have to write faster aren't I? Which I have no problem doing, I'm glad to hear that you like it so much haha ;)

**savannahknd **I'm glad you caught on to Ace's appearance! I didn't want people to think I was randomly just throwing him in, so the fact that people were able to guess it lets me know I did a good job fitting him into the plot! And I hope that this is as successful as my last fic, because that was a great success in my eyes, so hopefully I can make this one better, hopefully.

**CookyyMonsterr **Oh I remembered alright ;) I couldn't help but laugh at the review because I knew all along he was going to end up straight, but of course I couldn't say that at the time. I'm glad you like my story so much, don't worry I'll do my best to get more chapters out, I would feel horrible if I was the reason for your starvation haha ;)

**tmcala **I'm glad you knew Ace was coming too ;) I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I won't hesitate to update quickly, because I can't let you and everyone else down! Thanks for the review!


	4. Run In With the Law

Already in their suite, the seven friends who were lucky enough to take a normal cab were unpacking. Wally grabbed his bags and followed Patton into a room and said, "So, if Hoagie is rooming with Ace, then why don't you and I call dibs on this room before Nigel gets here?"

The black haired teen laughed, "Beatles, I like the way you think. Plus, we need to room together if we're gonna get up in the morning when we work out."

The australian began unpacking his bags and replied, "Oh yeah I forgot about that... So what time do we need to get up? Eight? Nine?"

His friend couldn't help but crack up, "Eight? Oh man! That's too good, Beatles!" He clutched his stomach from laughing so hard, "Oh no... We need to wake up at like six, at latest!"

"What?" Wally demanded, "I know you like to work out but this is vacation, moron! You're _supposed_ to relax! Get what I'm saying?"

Patton shook his head, "Oh, I get it..." He laughed, "Little Wallabee's afraid to get up before the sun comes out, is that it?"

"Shut it, Drilovsky! At least I don't get all weak in the knees on airplanes!" The blond retorted.

But his friend wasn't going to let up, "Do you need some extra time alone with your teddy bear?" He laughed mockingly.

"Alright! That's it!" Wally shouted as he dove at Patton, and the two started wrestling on the floor of their room and neither was really gaining the upper hand. And then suddenly Patton got his arms around Wally's head and he forced the taller teen into the wall, against the window. "Hey..." Wally grunted in the headlock, "Look at that! Some poor saps just got arrested outside the hotel!"

Curious, the black haired teen looked out the window as well, "Hah! Wonder who it is?... Oh well! Sucks to be them!"

* * *

"I'm telling you!" Nigel begged, "We didn't have anything to do with this! We just got into the country about an hour ago, and we really have no clue who this man was!"

The cop shook his head, "What in the hell were you thinking?... Getting in that car..." He looked at the broken down vehicle and it's grotesque contents, "It just seems a little unlikely that you failed to notice all the flaws about it..."

This caused the brit to glare at Hoagie angrily, "I don't know how we could have overlooked it... Right?... Hoagie?" He said angrily to his friend, "But you have to believe us that it was an honest misunderstanding!"

The man who had been driving several minutes ago was sitting on the curb, handcuffed, "Yes! Honest misunderstanding!" He tried to laugh awkwardly.

Not satisfied with this excuse, the cop grunted, "Alright kids, I think we should take you in if you're not going to talk."

Hoagie, scared to go to Aruba prison, looked around nervously, "Uh- I-um... Hey! Look a distraction!" He pointed in a random direction, but the officer quickly took out his taser and shocked the teen, who fell to the ground instantly.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Wally laughed out loud, "They just tasered that guy's ass! Poor idiot!"

Patton, just as invested in the scene added, "What an idiot! He and his bald friend are such chumps!"

Then suddenly the two teens came to a realization, "Bald friend?" They said in unison and quickly ran down to go help their friends...

* * *

"Hoagie!" Nigel shrieked as his friend let out a twitch or two as a result of the tasing. The brit looked at the cop, "Please! You gotta listen! We didn't know who this man was, now for the love of God, please don't tase me!" He dropped to his knees and clenched his hands together into a ball and begged.

The man pulled out handcuffs, "Alright, that's about enough out of you! Now c'mon, we're going to the station. If you're really innocent then you shouldn't have any problems. Now let's go!"

But before the cop could restrain Nigel, Wally and Patton barged through the main doors, "Stop!" The teen with obsidian hair shouted.

"What did they do?" Wally asked, confused.

The officer put his hands on his hips, "They were in the car with a wanted drug lord and criminal. And they expect us to believe that they just arrived here today.

"But they DID just arrive here today!" The blond shouted back.

"Young man, don't take that tone with me!"

Unfortunately, one Wally was on a roll, little could stop him, "Well then why don't you let my friends-" But he too faced the taser as well, and he hit the floor.

Nigel was about ready to piss himself, and Patton growled in frustration, "Look, officer, this is insane, now before you taser me as well, just give me a moment. Now... Is there anything else I can physically show you to prove we just got here? I mean surely our friends over here have shown you their plane tickets already... Right?"

The cop gave Nigel an angry look, the brit laughed nervously and fiddled with his hands, he never thought to use his original plane ticket that he still had as proof. He was too distracted by the fact they took the private jet to remember that he did in fact have a ticket...

"Eh... Right?" Patton said, his disappointment in Nigel's inability to think of the obvious was clear.

* * *

Kuki, who was already in her bathing suit, went looking around for her boyfriend and Patton, who were suddenly nowhere to be found. "Wally? Patton?" She called through the suite.

Rachel heard her voice and left the room she was sharing with Fanny, to help her friend. "Kuki, what's the matter? You can't find the guys?"

The asian girl shook her head, "Nuh uh... Where could they have gone?"

"Oh don't worry!" The blond girl laughed, "They're probably looking at the gym or something 'manly' like that."

"Eh... I suppose you're right..." Kuki sighed as she took a seat on a common room chair, which her friend joined her at.

"Don't give it another thought, girl." Rachel consoled, "I can't imagine they went far!"

* * *

"Uno..." Patton grunted in the back seat of the cop car, "You're a friggin' spineless idiot..." He turned to the other two boys and continued, "And _you _guys aren't much better! Seriously! Gilligan should have known better than to get into that taxi, and Beatles, what were you thinking? Talking back to a cop? What an idiot!"

The blond australian fumbled around with his handcuffs, "Sorry... I was mad..." He wasn't all too happy with the minimal space between the four of them, since the seat was designed to fit three people only...

"Yeah, well... Now we have to go clear this up at the station, thanks to the combined idiocy of you three!" The black haired teen scolded, giving up on his friends and looking at the various stores and beaches they _could_ be enjoying right now...

Hoagie tried to wiggled some space in for his arms, "Guys... I think he tased me too hard... I don't feel so good..." And upon saying that his nose started to trickle a small line of blood.

Wally, not one for blood, started squealing a high voice, "Eeh! Ew! Wipe it off! Wipe it off!"

This only caused Patton to give him a look, "Oh grow up will you? It's just blood!" He elbowed his friend in the gut and mumbled, "Bitch..."

The car immediately came to a stop outside a run down looking police station and the door was opened. Wally immediately rushed out of the car and started breathing heavily, Hoagie ran out and threw up, Nigel and Patton slowly walked out of the cop car and looked at the officer.

"Alright, boys, let's get you all inside, don't try anything funny either!" He grabbed Hoagie and Wally by the shoulder, "Calm down you two, I'm starting to feel sorry for you."

Wally gave him a look, "Sorry enough not to get arrested?"

The cop gave a little chuckle to the request then said, "Haha... NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

* * *

Fanny, back at the suite getting ready for the rest of the day, looked around in a concerned fashion. "That's odd... " She hissed out loud.

* * *

"Alright boys, just take a seat down here and we'll sort this out. If you're innocent, you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Now... Who wants to tell me what you were doing with the drug lord?"

Patton scowled at the man, "Can't we just show you our plane tickets? We literally just got here today!"

The cop gave him a look, "Alright... Show me these plane tickets of yours I hear so much about." He tapped impatiently on his table as Nigel was brought his bag and then waved his hand, as if saying 'go ahead'. "Alright kid, show me what you got."

Laughing nervously, the brit went through his bag and pulled out a plane ticket, "Here ya go..." he mumbled, not wanting to say anything that would upset the large officer.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid, huh?" The man looked at the ticket for a moment before slamming it down, "This plane was scheduled to land in an hour..." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his big arms, "So... Now you have to explain the drugs AND the suspicious means of getting here..."

Patton growled, how come when he tries to take a well deserved break from life, things like this happen? It just didn't seem fair... "Officer, please, we got a private jet to take us here since our plane was cancelled!"

Hoagie nodded, "Yeah, he was just doing us a favor! I know the pilot personally!"

The police officer rocked back and forth in his chair, "Oh? So you won't mind if I talked to your pilot friend, would you?"

Not wanting to screw Ace over for not being legally owner of his private jet, the goggle wearer lied, "We can't... He isn't here anymore..."

"Oh that's just convenient! Alright you four... You're not really convincing me of anything..." The man shook his head and stood up, "We're gonna have to hold onto you guys until we sort this whole thing out."

Wally gritted his teeth, "That's complete bullshit! We want a fair trial!"

"Kid! Calm down and watch your mouth! You're not going to court, we just can't let you go until you're proven innocent... Now let's go get you guys drug tested and we'll work things out the long way..." The cop said calmly, "Now, assuming you're really just tourists I'll let you guys call your hotel or whatever and let your friends or family know you're here, and they'll see you when everything is done and over with."

"How long will that take?" Nigel asked, still nervous beyond belief.

The officer fixed his badge and grinned, "Oh, no more than a day or two... Now come on you four..."

Abby and Fanny, also now in their bathing suits, entered the common room. "Still no sign of the other two yet?" The girl with the red hat asked.

"Or Wally!" Kuki threw in, "Oh... And Patton too."

"Whatever!" Fanny screeched, "They're probably doing some stupid boy activities like making their armpits make farting sounds, or eatin' dirt!"

"You think Wally's eating dirt?" The asian girl asked nervously, gasping. She received a look from the other three and shrugged, "... What?..." She said dimwittedly.

Rachel shook her head, "No, Kuki, Fanny's just being sarcastic..."

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" She then began babbling about where she thought the boys could have gone.

Abby didn't want to listen, feeling stupider with each passing second with Kuki, so she looked around, "Hey... Anyone know where that Ace kid is at?"

"Oh..." Said a masculine voice, "You mean 'The Man'?" Ace revealed himself seductively from he and Hoagie's room, wearing his bathing suit but no shirt.

The four girls simply stared for a moment then started laughing hysterically.

"W-what?" He asked, confused.

"'The Man'?" Rachel managed in between laughter, "That's just so stupid!"

Even Fanny was laughing, "Hahahaha! Of all the boys I know, none of them have said anything THAT stupid!"

"Honestly, boy." Abby chuckled, "Just stick with Ace, 'kay?"

Kuki was giggling furiously, "Seriously! 'The Kid' was kinda cute, you know, back when we were like ten. But really? That was ten years ago, 'The Man' just sounds pretentious!"

"I- Well, you know I just thought... And I was thinking that... Oh whatever..." Ace blushed furiously and looked around for a distraction, and luckily found one with the phone ringing. "Um... I'll get that!" He said awkwardly and quickly snatched the phone, "Hello?" He asked calmly.

All the girls looked at him as he gave a confused look into space.

"Uh... I don't... Wait a second!... Just calm... Fine! I'll let you talk to her!" The pilot argued into the phone, then he looked to Kuki and handed it to her, "He wants you..."

Slightly confused, Kuki merely took the phone in her hands and placed it to her ear, "H-hello?" She asked nervously, not knowing what to expect.

"Kuki? Oh thank goodness! It's Wally! Listen, we don't have time to explain, but we're at a police station... We're not gonna make it back anytime soon... So you guys can start relaxing if you want..."

Completely lost by his random situation, Kuki gave a confused "Huh?..."

"Ugh... Nevermind! Just don't wait up for us... We'll be back whenever we can... Just thought I'd tell you so you don't worry. Love ya."

"Wait! Don't-" But it was too late, the phone went dead...

Rachel gave Kuki a look, "What was that about?" She tapped her finger impatiently on the coffee table, "Who was that?"

The asian girl, staring into space with the phone still in her hand slowly whispered, "It was Wally..." Then she hung the phone up and looked her friends in the eyes, "They're in jail..."

* * *

A/N Alright, I am SO sorry for so many reasons... First and foremost, this took me forever! I can't believe how slow I was! And secondly and just as bad, for how long it took you'd expect better right? Well this is garbage... Between this and A Weekend to Remember, I'd say this is absolutely positively a disgrace... Like I don't know why I'm doing this to the story... I'm gonna do my best to make the next chapter back to the kind of thing I'm proud of, and not this garbage... Again, I'm so sorry that this is an epic fail of a chapter... I lost my muse for where I was taking this chapter, so I just stopped writing... Luckily, once I finish this whole crappy 'arrested' story arc, I have plenty to work with, so expect the next chapters to be better...

Ugh... I'm so embarrassed right now... Read and review, but please, give me a verbal beating that I deserve for this chapter...


	5. Timecards

"Of all the cruddy boys on this planet, why do we have to be friends with the morons who manage to get arrested _ten _minutes into a vacation?" Fanny shrieked in response to Kuki's announcement of their friends' detainment.

Ace shrugged and said coolly, "Oh please... They're fine... There's no way they had time to do anything worth an overnight stay... Let's just wait this out and relax on the beach or something." He gave an awkward chuckle, hoping at least one of the girls would agree with him.

But this was not appealing to Kuki, who suddenly scowled at him and shouted, "Are you kidding? They're at some sketchy police station, doing who knows what, and all you can think about is the beach?"

The only male in the room nodded, "Yes... We _are _in Aruba, if you recall..."

Kuki gave a groan of disgust and frustration and started pacing back and forth, Abby immediately went to console her, "Don't worry girl... 'The Man' *chuckle* has a point..."

"I-I do?" Ace asked, almost having given up on expecting any support, and really hoped she was agreeing on his idea to go to the beach...

The dark skinned girl nodded, "Yup, there's no way they did anything worth keeping them there... Abby knows they'll clear this situation up in no time!" She fixed her signature red hat and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Rachel gave a halfhearted smile, "I wonder why they're there anyway?" She asked in a confused manner.

"Ah who knows?" Ace grunted, taking a seat in defeat, it was quite clear he would not be seeing the sand and ocean before the other boys returned safely. "They better get back soon though, I didn't come all this way just to sit around..." He sighed and blew his longer strands of hair out of his face and continued, "So what do you propose we do while we wait?"

Fanny shook her head in anger, "I say we forget the stupid boys!"

"No!" Kuki shrieked, "We need to wait for them! What if they call again?"

Grabbing her friend by the shoulder, Abby assured, "Alright... We'll wait for a little longer incase they try to get in touch again..." She looked to everyone else and gave a warning glare to make sure they didn't deny Kuki. "Right everyone?"

"Rightttttttt..." Fanny, Ace, and Rachel groaned in unison.

* * *

Sitting in the dark room, the four boys formed a small circle around their table and discussed among themselves.

"So..." Wally grunted, "How the HELL do we end up in situations such as this one? Like seriously? You morons HAD to pick the drug lord's cab?"

Nigel gave a defensive sigh, "Can it, would you? Don't forget... if you guys had just waited for Hoagie and I, this could have been avoided completely! And besides! It doesn't matter why we're here, just so long as we get out!"

"And just how do you propose we go about leaving?" Patton shouted, causing the other three to go quiet. And in the awkward silence, a cop walked back into their waiting room.

"Well boys... It seems we have reached a settlement for you all."

Nigel sighed in relief, "Oh thank heaven! Thank you for understanding, officer!"

"Now, now... Don't thank me just yet." The man chuckled, fixing his worn out badge, "Now you boys will be let out back into freedom..." But before they could sigh in relief, the cop continued, "But... You need to take these..." He held out four sheets of paper and dropped them on the table they all sat at.

Hoagie looked at it and then back at the officer, "Wait... These are-"

"Yes..." The elder man said, "Timecards... You must each perform fifteen hours of community service before we let you leave this island."

Not one to accept a vacation being weighed down by having to do work, Wally flipped out, "What? No way! There's not a chance I'm doing work! This is our VACATION!"

Shaking his head, the cop sighed, "Alright... Twenty for blondy over here..."

"What the hell?" The australian shrieked in frustration, "That's not fair!"

"Do you want your friends to have twenty hours too?"

"No! That's not fair either!"

"Alright... All you boys got twenty hours to make up before we let you leave... Unless the grumbler from down under over here has any other snide remarks?..."

Wally growled and looked away in defeat, but his three friends all gave him a nasty glare, unhappy about the extra time they'd be putting in thanks to his smart mouthing.

Nigel didn't want to make things wrong at this point so he shook his head in agreement, "Alright, officer, we accept this requirement... Now is everything cleared up?"

The man grinned slyly and laughed, "I suppose I have no use for you guys any longer... Now make sure you bring those back before you leave... Or you won't get these..." He reached into his pocket and showed the guys their passports.

Now it was Patton's turn to get angry: "Hey! You seriously took those off of us? Is that even leg-" He was stopped by the police man grab his taser threateningly, and the obsidian haired teen merely corrected his next few words, "Uh... You know what? I don't study law, who knows what's right and wrong?... Hehe..." And with that, he was swiftly shut up.

Hoagie collected his timecard and nodded formally to the officer, "Thank you, sir, we'll get these filled out as soon as possible! Sorry for the delay!"

"Yes, won't be happening again, I promise!" Nigel tried to say calmly, but in reality wanted nothing more than to just leave and never go back.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

Kuki was pacing back and forth and then finally shrieked, "That's it! I need to go find Wally!"

But Abby was already on top of maintaining her friend, so she gave her a light slap on the face and said sternly, "Kooks... Calm down... Just give it a minute, I'm sure they'll just come waltzing in any minute-"

And just then the four friends made their appearance, all of them looking very troubled and frustrated.

"-... Now... Uh... Hey guys..." The dark skinned girl finished awkwardly, rising from the table to greet the recently missing teens.

"Wally! You're okay!" Kuki cried, throwing her arms around her boyfriend and, much to everyone's disgust, planted a large kiss straight on the lips, despite the australian's muffled objection.

Fanny put her hands on her hips and shrieked, "Well it's about time!" Her red hair matched her angered tone, "I was just about to give up on you losers and go enjoy the last hour of sun! What took you all so long?"

Nigel settled onto a couch with his bags and sighed, "We got into a sketchy car because YOU guys were off in your normal taxi!" He placed the luggage on the floor and said, "And then smooth talkers over here," He nodded to Patton and Wallabee, "Decided to smart mouth our cop and he ended up taking us into the station... Just forget it alright? I just want to settle in and get ready for the beach. Now which room are Wally and I staying in?"

Everyone went awkwardly quiet, the blond teen coughed awkwardly to get his friend's attention, "Well, the thing about that... Is... I kinda decided to room with Drilovsky..."

The bald teen's jaw dropped, "W-what? If you guys are rooming together then where am _I _supposed to stay?..."

"Well..." The obsidian haired teen laughed awkwardly, "You're kinda on your bed..."

It took Nigel a moment or two to realize they meant he'd be sleeping on the couch... "What? How could you guys? After all I've been through?"

However, Patton showed no mercy, "Wally and I are going to be getting up bright and early to work out... We need the beds, so unless you want to cuddle up with one of us, I suggest you get used to the idea of the couch."

The brit scowled, he didn't like it, but he was determined not to let anything get to him after his day so far. "Fine! I don't need a bed! I'm fine sleeping on the couch! In fact, it seems even more comfortable than..." But as he laid down on the couch, he immediately was stuck on the forehead by a tiny droplet of water... His face turned red as he looked to the ceiling and saw a stain from the leaking wall... "Are you kidding me? Are hotel rooms even allowed to have leaks in the ceilings? I'm calling the front desk right now!"

Rachel tried to minimize his anger, for everyone's sake, "Nigel let's calm down for a second... How about I call the front desk since I'm not as pissed off?..." She offered a friendly pat on the back, but the british teen pouted and pulled away from her gentle hand.

Never one to show mercy, Patton shrugged and said, "Well... When Uno is done being a bitch, I'd like to get changed and try to squeeze an hour or two of beach time in before dinner."

Without even answering, most of the remaining teens agreed to this plan, as they all filed out and went to their room to gather their belongings, of except of course, Nigel, who glared at his 'bed' and sighed. He decided to take his bag and go change in the bathroom, there was no use in letting things get to him just yet...

* * *

A/N: I honestly don't know what's happened to me? I just can't write anymore... I've been busier and busier lately, and I'm not liking my writing style anymore, I'm not liking my ideas, that's for sure... So I don't know... I'm gonna try to continue this, but it ain't coming fast, and expect me to release other fics first, which will be experimenting with different writing styles. Sorry again for the minimal effort I'm putting forth... This is my shortest chapter ever between the this and A Weekend to Remember... I'm trying guys, don't hate me :(

PS sorry it ended so abruptly, I just couldn't start the beach part of it without writing an unnecessary amount :p


	6. Fun By The Pool

Nigel was on his way down the hall to complain about the leek to the front desk, hoping they would swiftly be able to resolve his problem before he had to sleep on the couch, which he was still unhappy about. He wasn't quite sure how exactly it was fair that he be exiled to the couch, nor how he had to worry about the hours of community service he would have to accomplish before he was allowed to leave...

The brit walked up to the receptionist and waited for the woman to respond. But it became increasingly obvious that she wasn't aware of his patient waiting. So Nigel coughed slightly to try and get the woman's attention without ringing the bell. However, he realized she was talking on the phone, and would clearly not be hearing him any time soon. He overheard her conversation slightly:

"YES! I know... I grew this myself, don't worry... Ugh... Alright fine but this time make sure you put it in the right place... No I don't offer stealth service! Is that even a real thing?... This is good shit I don't see why you're so hesitant, this isn't your first time buying from me..." The young woman soon looked over her shoulder and noticed Nigel standing in line, her eyes bulged and she nervously laughed, "I'm gonna have to call you back, some little bitch is waiting for me... Yeah I know, this is the last time I bake before work, it's totally not worth the trouble..."

She hung up the phone and walked over to the desk, "Hello! Welcome! Can I help you?" She asked politely, with a wide grin and fake kindness.

"Yes..." Nigel said awkwardly, "My room has a little bit of an issue, you see. There's a leak in the ceiling and I know it is going to be a problem when we try to use it during the day."

The receptionist smiled again and replied, "Thank you for your time! I'll have someone look at it right away!"

But the teen was not satisfied, "I need more than just your word! How about you call someone right now? You know... While I can be sure that you actually call someone?"

"Have any Doritos?" She asked lazily, then took a moment and realized what Nigel was asking, "Oh sorry... Well I'm kind of busy right now... Can I just give you a gift basket or something and I'll send someone up later?" She dropped a bag on the desk and picked her phone back up, "Yeah... Sorry about that... Nah the little bastard just wanted me to fix his roof or something..."

Nigel, appalled by the openness of this woman, while he was standing right there, grabbed the bag and walked away angrily. He went back to the room, which he assumed was now empty and he opened the bag and looked inside... "Soap... Shampoo... Chocolate... Weed..." He then paused, "Weed?" He looked around frantically and then suddenly heard a door open. Not wanting to give anyone the false impression, he suddenly went through the cabinet and dumped the weed into a sugar shaker.

Fanny walked into the common room and glared daggers at Nigel and hissed, "Just what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in your bathing suit or something?" She gave the brit a look and continued, "What's with the fishy look, Uno?... You hiding something?"

"No!" He laughed awkwardly loud, "Of course not! I'm just gonna go get changed now! Ehehehe... Bye!" He ran off into the bathroom with his suitcase.

Fanny simply glared at the door as it slammed shut and the lock clicked. "Stupid boy..."

* * *

Outside by the pool, the other teens were already on their way to enjoying their vacation. Hoagie was laying out on a beach chair by the water and was struggling to get suntan lotion on his back. He suddenly heard a familiar australian accent come from behind him, "Can I help you with that?"

Hoagie didn't turn around, but instead laughed, "Haha... I wasn't expecting this... Fine, go for it." He passed the bottle over his shoulder and allowed himself to have the lotion rubbed on his back.

"There ya go!"

"Thanks bud!" Hoagie said as he took the bottle back, still not having turned around. He looked to Abby after a second or two and laughed, "I can't believe Wally just put suntan lotion on my back! Talk about awkward!"

Abby, who had been zoned out slowly removed her sunglasses and said, "Wally did?"

"Yeah! That's so unlike him, even joking around."

"Uh..." Abby said awkwardly, "Abby hates to break this to you... But Wally's over there sucking face with Kooks..." She pointed to the mini water fall, where the couple was indeed going at it...

Hoagie's eyes bulged and then he turned around and saw a man with brown hair spiked up with frosted tips and the stranger winked at Hoagie and gave a flamboyant wave. The teen jerked back around and groaned to Abby. "Seriously?"

"'Fraid so, Homeo."

He grunted and slapped his forehead, then established he should probably just let the guy know he shouldn't be pursuing Hoagie as an 'interest'. He rose up and walked over to the australian man who was talking to his group of female friends. Hoagie looked at him and said politely, "Hello sir!"

"Oh hey there sexy back!" The man said, his accent seemingly much less australian and much more flamboyant now, Hoagie wasn't sure if he was just being judgmental or if it was actually different now. The man turned to his girl friends and laughed, "See what I did there? Sexyback is a song and he has a sexy back! Oh, I'm terrible!" He laughed along with his friends and then sipped his martini through a straw...

Hoagie laughed awkwardly and then said, "I know you just put suntan lotion on my back... But I have to be honest with you, I thought you were my friend joking around... I hope you didn't think I was..." He paused awkwardly, hoping the man would get the point.

But instead, he looked at Hoagie innocently and asked, "Think you were what?" Hoagie continued to make more awkward gestures before the man got it, and replied, "Gay? Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Really?" He asked.

"No not rea-" Then he paused, "Wait, you thought I was gay?" He turned slightly red, "Why does everyone think that?" The brown haired teen demanded, angrily.

The gay man laughed, "I dunno, maybe they're on to something because when I saw you my gay-dar went WEEWOO!" He turned to his girl friends again and laughed, "I'm horrible! Somebody stop me!"

Hoagie, now incredibly embarrassed, growled, "Well I'm not!"

"Okay okay!" The man replied awkwardly, "I didn't mean to insult you! Someone's got a stick up their butt! WAIOHHHHHHH! Seriously, I'm on a roll here! Is someone writing this down?"

Hoagie didn't want to deal with this sort of torture so he angrily turned around and went to continue laying in the sun. He stormed back to his chair and angrily laid across it.

"He thought you were gay and you freaked out... Didn't you..." Abby asked, not even moving from the position she was already in.

"Yup..." He replied, embarrassed.

"Abby knew it..."

* * *

Wally broke away from his girlfriend and looked around, "It's pretty nice out eh?" He dunked himself under water and reemerged and flung his hair back, then continued, "I'm kinda thirsty, wanna get a drink babe?" He asked Kuki.

But the asian girl frowned, "You're gonna get something with alcohol aren't you?..."

He laughed and said, "It's hot out Kooks, I just want a strawberry daiquiri... Come on, share it with me, I'll look like a woman having one by myself." He smiled and gave her a look he was hoping would give him the advantage in the situation.

Kuki gave him a look for a moment, but then sighed, "Alright, you know I don't want you looking like a woman..." She took this moment to dunk under the water herself and then joined him to the bar. The couple ordered one strawberry daiquiri and sat at the in-pool bench. Kuki looked around and laughed, "Look at that guy over there! He has sunburn ALLLLLLLLLL over his body!" She got all giddy and turned back to her boyfriend, "Can we go look at him?"

Wally laughed and replied, "You go do that babe, I'm gonna chill here..."

Kuki frowned and replied, "Fine!..." Then she suddenly got giddy again, "I'm gonna see if I can make a handmark on him!" she immediately leapt off the bench and swam over to the edge of the pool where the man was, leaving Wally alone with their drink.

He suddenly heard a voice from next to him, "Hey there..." The australian turned to see the same man that Hoagie had a run in earlier, giving him a seductive gaze.

Not really catching onto the situation, he gave the man a look, "Uh... Hey..."

"So you enjoying your drink big boy?" The man asked, winking at Wally, who suddenly got the hint at once.

"Woah woah woah there... Slow down pal, I'm not gay, hate to break it to ya." He replied immediately. He still was a little mentally scarred from Hoagie's trick last year, and wasn't about to be warm to the idea of being hit on by another man. "My girlfriend is right over there-"

"You mean the skinny one who's-"

"Yup, the one harassing that man with all the sunburn, that's Kuki for you."

The man glanced at her and laughed, "I like the aussie/asian mix, your babies would be cute, I'm sure."

Suddenly the fact the man was gay wasn't as glaringly obvious to Wally and opposite of Hoagie, he started hearing an australian accent and less flamboyant lisp. "You're australian too?"

"One hundred and ten percent, bro!" The stranger laughed, "The name is Dave, by the way." He shook hands with Wally and continued, "And for the record, I wasn't going to assume you were gay but I saw you with that drink by yourself and-"

"Ha!" Wally laughed, "Say no more, I know what it looks like, I was kind of hoping my girl wouldn't run off like that..."

Dave laughed and said, "Ha, women right? Not saying this should make you jump ship, but it's nice not having to worry about them in that sorta way."

Wally chuckled and continued the conversation, meanwhile...

* * *

"Hey!" Hoagie shouted from the distance as he saw Wally and the man from before talking by the bar.

Abby sighed and put her book down, "Abby doesn't give two craps, but what?"

The brown haired teen hissed, "Wally's talking to my gay guy!"

"Excuse me?" The dark skinned girl asked, confused, "_Your _gay guy? Weren't you just freaking out a second ago about how he couldn't pursue you?"

He blushed but replied, "Well... Yeah... But that doesn't mean Wally can have him!"

Abby rolled her eyes, "_Wally_ has a girlfriend, so I'm not worried about him... It's your ass I'm worried about..."

Hoagie grunted and tossed his head back, "I don't want that guy, I just don't him to want my best friend!"

"Like Abby said, whatever you say, Homeo."

* * *

Nigel finally made his way to the pool, after waiting all afternoon for a chance to relax, he finally had set up the men in charge to fix the leak in the suite, and he arrived at the pool, and immediately jumped in.

"This is the li-" He started, but then he was interrupted by a whistle:

"Everybody out!" The young woman on duty shrieked.

Nigel looked around frantically as everyone cleared the pool, he intercepted an middle aged man and asked, "Sir! SIR!"

"Whadda ya want kid?" The man asked, obviously in a rush.

"Why are we clearing the pool?" Nigel asked him, still confused. Instead of saying anything, the man pointed to a corner of the pool where the water was dyed a deep blue color. Nigel simply stared for a moment and then angrily crawled out of the pool and sighed, "Just my luck..."

* * *

A/N: There ya have it folks, a new chapter for ya'll. Don't expect this to be a regular thing, but I am doing my best to get back into this. Forgive me if you didn't like this chapter as much as the previous but there are a few things contributing to that:

1) I've grown rusty, I may not be on top of my game.

2) I changed my mind about what I wanted to do with this chapter multiple times, so it's not like I've had this idea since the hiatus. It's not perfect I know but it's something

3) I didn't include the whole cast. Yes. This is unfortunate, but not everyone is gonna get a lot of screen time per chapter, or any in some cases, this being one of them. I'm sorry Rachel and Patton and Ace didn't even make it to a reference but thats what point 4) is about:

4) This isn't going to be like A Weekend To Remember, which is a good and bad thing. Bad in that it's hasn't got a genuine plot, I'm not working toward one final story like I did in the previous story. This is also the good news, as now you're getting everyone' antics, and they don't all work toward the same goal, but they (hopefully) will make it more interesting to all. And by this I mean, if you don't like where one story is going, trust me when I say there are many other subplots to enjoy. So you're not going to get just one story shoved in your face the whole time. So expect there to be many different plots going on at once. If this doesn't seem to work, I'll fix things, but that's something we have to wait and see for I suppose.

Anyways, I'm going to try and give the next chapter more substance/more story for the newcomers, and focus less on the 5 stars of the last fic. Just wait and more will come, I'm trying my best guys, hopefully I didn't lose all of my fans ;)


	7. Patton's Run, Fanny's Burn

Patton was on a jog down the beach and for running in the sand, he was going pretty fast. He had his headphones in and was playing some pump up music. He was, for lack of better words, 'in the zone'. That is... Until this happened next:

He was too busy running, looking straight on until he ran right over a small kid's sand castle. The teen immediately stopped and yanked his headphones out, and looked at the child, who's eyes were watering quickly, "Oh crap... Sorry kid..." He mumbled softly, scratching his head awkwardly.

The kid looked up at him and started pouting, "Y-y-you broke my castle..."

Patton knelt down and gave the child a look, "Listen kid, I'm real sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going... Do you want me to help you build a new one?..."

But it was too late, the young boy started crying uncontrollably and made out a few words, "Y-y-you're s-s-so mean!"

Not wanting to cause a scene, Patton grabbed the boys shoulder and whispered, "I'll buy you ice cream or something, what flavor do you like?"

The young boy looked him in the eye for a moment without crying and then took a deep breath. The teen was relieved that he seemed to be calming down, but then... "STRANGER DANGER! I need a grown up!" The kid screamed.

Patton's eyes bulged and he immediately covered the kids mouth, trying to stop the false accusations, but then he heard a deep voice of an adult from behind him, "What the hell are you doing to my kid, you pervert?" Patton, let go of the boys mouth and turned around to try and explain himself, but went blank for words when he saw the man was twice his size, bald, and had muscles bigger than Patton's and Wally's combined. "I'm talking to you... Punk!" He jabbed a finger into Patton's chest, which felt like a punch from a normal man to the teen.

He started to sweat nervously and stuttered, "I was just apologizing to him..." He chuckled awkwardly, "I accidently-"

But then the boy intervened, "He kicked my sandcastle, daddy!" This caused the man to glare daggers at Patton, "Then he grabbed me and told me he would get me ice cream if I stopped crying!"

Patton suddenly saw how his choice of action and words wasn't the smartest, but it didn't matter, the man glared at him straight in the eyes, and hissed, "Do you know what's going to happen now, Perv?"

Not wanting to know what the man planned on saying, the teen laughed and said, "Uh... I run?" And with that, he sprinted off and continued his way down the beach, hoping that the father wouldn't give chase, but of course he was sorely mistaken... The large man was much quicker than he looked, too...

* * *

Nigel gave up on trying to relax in the water, due to the pool incident, and decided to read on the beach instead. He decided that he would hold his place and go on a walk to the bar to get himself a drink, due to the hot sun. He walked over to the chairs where Fanny and Rachel lay and took a seat on another chair next to them. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. Neither responded, and it became evident that they were both asleep.

And the brit couldn't help but notice Fanny was on her side, he went to go confirm that the girl was indeed asleep, and he was shocked by what he saw. So much so he let out a squeal of surprise that woke up the girl.

Her eyes shot open and she glared directly at the bald teen and screamed, "May I help you?" She bolted upright and continued to stare Nigel down, he still remained quiet. "Well?"

He simply stuttered and pointed at her face, "Y-you... You... Uh..."

Upset with his inability to answer, Fanny growled, "My face?" Nigel nodded, "What's wrong with my face?" But instead of waiting for an answer she leapt off of the chair and stormed to the bathroom to look in a mirror. When she saw her face, she let out a scream that shook everyone around the bathroom.

In the mirror she saw her usual face... Except half of it was completely bright red from sunburn and halfway across her face, separated right down the middle, was a non-burned half. She screamed again and then shouted, "I'm like fuckin' Harvey Dent! AH!" She ran back to her spot with Rachel and ignored Nigel's consoling words and immediately laid opposite of how she was all day prior.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, just getting up from her nap, stretching. She let out a yawn and gave Nigel a look that begged the question, 'What's her problem?'

Nigel tried his best to give body language to explain Fanny's condition, but failed miserably, so Rachel simply tapped the Irish girl on the shoulder. "WHADDA YA WANT?" She screeched to the blond girl.

Rachel sighed and replied, "What's the matter?" Fanny sat up and revealed her defect. "Augh!" the blond teen shrieked, "How'd that happen?"

Her friend was clearly not amused, "There are TWO things that happened: The first is that I was on my side when I fell asleep!..."

"What's the second?" Nigel intervened, genuinely curious.

"I'm friggin' Irish as a bagpipe, stupid!" She shouted, back handing the boy as hard as she could. She then felt the heat from one half of her face and started growling again, "And to top it off, it's like six o'clock! I'm never gonna even this out!" Nigel and Rachel both tried to offer consolation to the girl, but she continued ranting, "AND IT FRIGGIN' HURTS!" Fanny screamed, lightly touching her burn.

And then she heard the voices of Wally and Kuki coming up from behind her, "I told ya I didn't want to touch the sunburn guy, I knew he was going to get mad!" The australian said angrily.

Then the voice of Kuki shrieked, "Well he didn't have to get the hotel security! Someone took their drama pills! Yeesh!" But then as though it was sixth sense, she darted her eyes at Fanny, "Woahhhhhhh!" She looked in awe at the irish girl's sunburn and looking at it longingly, "She-" The asian girl started,

"She looks like friggin' Two Face from Batman! Sweet!" Wally finished, also admiring the awkward burn.

And before he could stop his girlfriend, she immediately dove at Fanny and started trying to make handprints on the tender red skin on her arm, to which the red head screamed, "Get off me you crazy ditz!" She shoved Kuki off and then cradled her arm softly and whimpered, "Owowowowow..."

Wally helped pick the asian girl back up off the floor and tried to whisper, not so discretely, "People don't like it when ya touch their sunburn babe..."

"Thanks, I can see that now!" Kuki huffed angrily, looking at Fanny and sticking her tongue out.

Rachel got up from her chair and put her her hat back in her bag and decided the lounging part of their day was over, "Well like Fanny said, it's getting on the later side, there's not much reason to stay out here anymore and I don't know about you guys, but I'm sorta hungry."

Nigel clapped his hands together and smiled, "Yes! So am I! I say we gather everyone up and get something for dinner and then enjoy the night life!" He looked around and saw Abby and Hoagie still lounging but then noticed something, "Hey... Where are Ace and Patton?..."

* * *

Ace, who had just finished playing volleyball with a group of women slightly older than himself, left satisfied with himself and the groundwork he laid with the attractive women. He saw the sun beginning to fall and he looked around for a sign of any of the teens that he flew into the country, but didn't see anyone lying around, but then he saw something:

"Get back her you little punk!" The fellow chasing back shouted angrily, still pursuing the teen.

Ace scratched his head and looked at the scene, "Is that one of them?... Hmmm..." He assumed the worst and jogged off after Patton and the father.

Patton, meanwhile, was starting to tire, it had been a good half hour of running and he wanted to know why the man hadn't given up pursuit yet... He turned to confirm that the man was still chasing him, but came to a short stop as he tripped over something... The obsidian haired teen found himself face first in the sand, next to, yet again, the little boy building a sandcastle.

The child looked at the teen and shrieked, "AH! Mommy! He's back!" He got up and ran away.

A little disoriented, Patton looked around and prepared to get back on his feet, but the he felt a thick pair of hands grab him and yank him off the sand and spin him around. It, of course, was the father, who was as terrifying as he had recalled...

"Alright... PUNK!" He yelled, spit spraying Patton's face, "You have ten seconds to explain... Or pray I don't strangle you, it's your ten seconds, do what you want with it." He laughed as the teen's face went white, despite the slight burn he had gotten, "Not so fun when someone bigger than you picks on you, eh?"

"P-please sir!" Patton chuckled nervously, "I didn't do anything wrong! This is a total misunderstanding! You see I-"

The man made a buzzer noise, "Whoops! Outta time pal." He raised a fist and Patton prepared for the worst until:

"Sir!" a voice called, and to Patton, it seemed likely that it was the voice of an angel... Except not really because he quickly realized it was Ace's voice he heard.

The man let go of the black haired teen slightly and turned to Ace, "Can I help you?"

Ace simply looked at Patton and asked, "What's the issue here? I'm sure I can prevent you from doing something you'll ultimately regret."

"I'm about to punch his face in..." The father grunted, signaling he was talking about Patton.

"And why were you gonna do that?"

"I'm GOING to do that because he tried to abduct my son, and he threatened him!"

Shaking his head, the teen with brown and blond hair laughed, "What basis are you making these claims off of?"

"My son told me-"

Ace laughed, "Sir, let me just say one thing: If your son is old enough to know what he's talking about, then I guarantee he's old enough to protect himself."

The man scowled at Ace, letting go of Patton, "What are you talking about kid?"

"All I'm saying is, what' your son? Seven? Six? Fi-"

"He's four."

Chuckling, Ace shook his head, "Even better! You really think a four year old really understands things like we do? You look like a protective parent, I'm sure your son freaks out at the smallest threats to the protection you provide him. If anything you're sending him the wrong signal by beating up my friend over here."

The father growled at Ace and hissed, "I'm not seeing why I still shouldn't beat his face into next Tuesday!"

Starting to get a little pissed off, and not really wanting to deal with this much longer, Ace growled back, "Alright no more calm talk. " His face turned red with anger, which caused the older man to get a little nervous, much to Patton's surprise, "I wasn't going to let it come to this, but if you go ahead and beat this kid up, he can take you to court. If he takes you to court, you're going to claim that he was assaulting your son... Based on what? The claims of a child who doesn't even know what the term assault means? Don't make me laugh, you'd get sued and then who's laughing?" He paused for dramatic affect and then exclaimed, "Lawyer'd!"

This speech made the father turn around and look at Patton for a moment, then he scratched his head, "Ah dammit... He's got a point... I may have overreacted a little..."

Patton really wanted to exlaim, "No... You think?" But he was grateful for catching a break, so he simply nodded and said, "Let's not worry about it... No worries." He extended his hand to the man, who grabbed it tightly still and shook it.

"But don't come anywhere near my kid again... I'm not making any promises if you do... Punk..." The father grunted as he turned and walked away.

Now that that was finally over, the black haired teen turned away from Ace and just grunted, "Fucking Ace and his being good at everything..." He started to walk toward the hotel before he heard the other teen.

"Wrong way, er-"

Furious that he was right... Again... He replied, "Patton! My name is Patton! And stop being good at everything! First you have a private jet, then you go all lawyer on that psycho, and now you're a human friggin' GPS! Geez you're gonna make everyone else look bad!" He walked right past his savior and hissed, "Thanks, I guess..."

Ace simply laughed "No problems my friend. It's getting late, how about we get cleaned up for dinner with the rest of the crew, eh?"

Patton, still feeling emasculated, simply grunted and kept walking... His feet were killing him from running in the sand for so long...

* * *

A/N: Well there ya go, I'd say I'm much more proud of this chapter and that if I keep it up, I can get back into the swing of things. I know it's nothing major, but trust me when I say that real story will be coming soon enough, I'm just having fun with these extended gags. If you want nothing but plot, then read my other fanfiction Life Ain't No Fairytale, that's definitely got a potentially good story. But for you humor fans, rejoice, I think I'm back in the swing of updating again and I don't plan on going on hiatus again any time soon for this story.

Seriously though, review, I need to hear what I'm doing right/wrong, I don't want to write what people don't wanna read, so criticism is very welcomed.

Ps for you fans of couples, don't expect the daytime chapters to have too much flirting, the nighttime chapters (one of which is coming up next) will be much better for you if the romance is what you're looking for.


End file.
